guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magehunter Strike
pumps up Strength on his warrior- Daddy likes! --67.70.85.200 08:07, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Not that impressive... until you notice the half-second activation time and your jaw drops and you really really want it! — 130.58 (talk) 15:51, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Exactly my thoughts.Ubermancer 02:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::My thoughts were more like... Best Icon Evar? Alt F Four 07:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Increase Hammer DPS? say what? --Amokk 11:37, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::The activation time, and the 3 second recharge... *considers changing out Auspicious Parry when Nightfall comes out...* Celestial Patch mad skill. and yes, it was my thoughts aswell lol. Galrath Slash + Barbarous Slash + Gash + Final Thrust + Magehunter Strike FTW! Dear god, they made a Quickshot for melee! I want! --Infusco 12:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) There's a boss near the NE end of Dejarin Estate with this. --Fyren 17:28, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm with Alt but in opposite oppinion, why do they have to horifically impale the Dervish? I play dervish and they pwn in melee (ecspecially in large groups) so why does the tank have to stab the Dervish; the Dervish is making the tanks's problem all decinigrate... I know if the Dervish was the enemy I'd want him dead soon too :) ::After capping this skill I can say I am totally underwhelmed by it, protectors strike has been around forever, does the exact same thing, and is not elite. Having +17 dmg (even if +20 dmg with higher Strength att) is simply not worth the elite slot, it is forgettable. A warrior does not have the energy to spam it like Quick-Shot with Rangers, and if you wanted it to be your energy attack on your bar there are much better choices. Counterattack gives more dmg, and will refund all the energy used if you hit an attacking foe, and is not elite. This skill even if used against enchanted foes is not worth the elite slot. Too little dmg and the enchanted conditional is nearly useless as well. Even if it sounds cool to be able to hit through Guardian, it's not worth the elite slot in my opinion.--Zev 10:57, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::Protector's is conditional on movement, and can be blocked or evaded. This is a much betther spike skill, as you can use it to get past the usual Guardian on a Monk to finish him, or stack it directly behind other skills for a really fast spike.172.142.9.30 07:25, 25 November 2006 (CST) Ssss. --Fyren 00:49, 24 December 2006 (CST) :lol Xeon 00:50, 24 December 2006 (CST) Ironically, this would work really good on a Dervish. 220.101.137.136 18:40, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Do you mean against one? — Skuld 18:41, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::I meant as a spike, maybe followed by Mirage Cloak and Twin Moon Sweep. Tycn 03:58, 27 December 2006 (CST) :This skill is unbelievable on a sword war. Immediately following this up after Final Thrust provides a nice spike damage. Sure,+17 damage (at 12 strength) is pretty low compared to other attacks, but 1/2 activation time, 3 sec recharge, and unblockable/unevadable bonus is what makes this skill shine. This skill would be pretty pitiful if used alone, but with other strong attacks this skill can own. A zealous weapon helps if you're going to spam this attack though. Shadow Dragon have to say i prefer dragon slash, more damage and the adrenaline bonus gives adrenaline spike options. plus, the recharge means nothing seeing as warriors have a low energy cap so this skill has limited applications except dervish bashing. (I do like the impaled dervish on the icon tho lol) :: Soqed Hozi :: 12:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) Auron B, personally i dont see why this and the hammer elite skill are...Elite skills they are both so conditional that they lose their usefullness. dismember>excutioners strike>crit chop>magehunter strike>axe rake FTW. add in frenzy, rush, and heal sig ftwftwftw. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 19:49, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Griffon's/Leviathan's Sweep vs. Magehunter Strike Don't you think that Griffon's Sweep and Leviathan's Sweep (which are dublicates) are equal or even better than this one? They just have a longer recharge time. But they are no elite skills. -- numma_cway 16:21, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Also don't have the wonder fast activation. Magehunters strike is a spike skill. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 16:26, 18 April 2007 (CDT) spike is why this skill WTFPWNZ --Rickyvantof 15:34, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Power Attack/Mighty Blow > Magehunter > Protector's sounds like a wonderful, fast recharging, if very energy ineffecient spike in within 1 second, not to mention that it's a 1 second spike with a hammer. -Silk Weaker 06:05, 7 May 2007 (CDT) I haven't yet understood this skill's main advantage. Can someone explain it to me please? -- numma_cway 19:52, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :fast activation and + 17 dmg at least, and the unblockable if foe is enchanted just sweetens the deal maybe used with SaMS with conjure for kicks...? Suprisingly enough, this skill isn't much used. 65.82.134.6 12:06, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Isn't worth the elite slot. Warriors, Assassins and Rangers can still block attacks like this one with Stances. 1/2 second activation is nice, but the damage is horrible (even with high strength). Warrior with some sort of IAS like Frenzy will be able to do the same effect with non elite skill Power Attack and the bonus damage is much bigger. I think that just being able to land this ridiculously underpowered attack while target is under Aegis or such, isn't just worth the elite slot. --Aozora 15:55, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :thats why no one uses it ;) M s4 16:22, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::Words of wisdom indeed. The Hobo 01:30, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::: I use it :( and it totally pwns to quickly take out a boss or healer with say, 2 heroes using this skill all at the same time... I realy don't get why people like this skill. I mean yes fine its quite good but worth a elite i dont think so. :Its clearly worth the elite. HAMMER WARRIOR Gorbachev116 19:35, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Icon This icon proves Warriors are better than Dervishs! :Fellow Anon, I cannot express the amount hope within me to think that was a sarcastic comment. ::Heh, that icon reminds me of the Witch Hunter from the upcoming Warhammer Online --Gimmethegepgun 16:40, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Dervishes? It's clearly a Jawa being stabbed, not a Dervish. 02:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lame tag? :Go ahead, but note that using this at the end of a hammer chain would be EXTREMELY painful --Gimmethegepgun 06:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Very very close to LAME, because in all honesty (yes I've read all the arguments for and against) this skill has NOTHING making it Elite-worthy. It's a fine ordinary skill for the same reason people use prot strike, but Elite? No. What would make it elite is...1/2 activation, 1 second recharge, unconditionally unblockable, unlinked attribute. (T/ ) 06:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe what you said, but strength linked and some unconditional damage, then more damage if they're enchanted? --Gimmethegepgun 06:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The problem is that I don't want this Elite for damage; I want it to be for utility. The "Magehunter" line in general is pretty crap, with two of them having no +damage at all and all having pretty mediocre effects overall. Unblockable is nice on a Warrior because Warrior's Cunning has long recharge and hard to cause Blind for Unseen Fury etc. Also means less Guardian countering you. I know what people say about spiking...it is a finishing move, yeh, whatever, use prot strike since you already have high Str to use this anyways. So you see the skill fails as is...I keep thinking of some way to make it viable. *Magebane Shot = Inferior Dshot *Magehunter's Smash = Inferior Hammer Bash (in all honesty) *'Magehunter Strike' = Elite prot strike with unconditional +damage and conditional unblockable What can we do? Magebane should be reverted to the way it was before; it actually had some niche uses then (Heroes). Magehunter's Smash would be excellent if it caused KD and Deepwound on an Enchanted target hit. Magehunter Strike...linked to Strength...well...how about "If it hits an Enchanted foe, you gain '''0...5' Energy."'' Just like Counterattack? (T/ ) 07:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :That last one might work. Also maybe Smash should cause weakness too --Gimmethegepgun 07:07, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::"If this attack hits an Enchanted foe, they suffer from Dazed for '''1...8' seconds."'' - That would automatically make Magehunter's Smash FotM. (T/ ) 07:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::That might actually make it interesting to use! However, with conditions being so easy to remove, I wouldn't say it would become an organized PvP thing, but an AB/FA/RA thing --Gimmethegepgun 15:16, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, I think that pumping this skill up to 10...40 damage would make it worthwhile using. Either way you think of it, it would then be either an unconditional Protector's Strike (with non-Blocking against Enchanted targets) or a 1/2 activation Power Attack (again, with non-Blocking against Enchanted targets). Plus, then we might see a whole new line of Shock Axers that will make Strength worthwhile =D (Sundering Weapon, Body Blow, Magehunter Strike). Also, the combo will be useable with hammers/scythes too *drool*. 76.88.47.17 23:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Also, there's one last thing that I forgot to say. If normal warriors don't feel like putting up Strength to get full effectiveness, it would still be +30 damage at the usual 10 Strength. Personally, I would love the skill if they changed it to have higher damage. 76.88.47.17 14:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Related How is critical chop relates to this skill in any way, shape or form? Except sharing the same damage progression (5-17) and being an attack skill Viruzzz 15:23, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Skill is great Everyone tells me this skill sucks. It works beautifully on a hammer warrior, and with sins using crit defenses or monks with guardian, its not hard to meet the requirement. The plus damage is great. Gorbachev116 20:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC)